


Повод для знакомства

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn





	Повод для знакомства

Ребеллион красиво улетает вверх, втыкается в потолок и крепко там застревает. Данте ничего не остаётся, кроме как выхватить пистолеты и держать дистанцию. Парень быстро соображает, что от Ямато в таком раскладе пользы не больше, чем от лодки на суше, убирает его и пытается ухватить Данте своей демонической рукой. Даже нашпигованный свинцом, он продолжает двигаться. В конце концов, они встречаются на крышке балдахина. Данте с размаху влетает в мальчишку, тот валится с ног, не выдержав веса противника. Данте по инерции падает сверху. В бедро упирается кое-что твёрдое, а его собственный член готов выпрыгнуть из штанов. Мальчишка шипит, краснеет и пытается сбросить Данте с себя. Тот блокирует его правую руку и приставляет ствол Айвори к подбородку парня.  
\- Ну? - спрашивает мальчишка.  
\- Эй, - Данте смешно, - ты же обещал, что это я покраснею!  
\- Пошёл ты, - мальчишка дёргается изо всех сил. Пуля с визгом рикошетит от металла и уходит в ебеня. Пистолет вылетает из руки Данте.  
\- Ах ты, ублюдок, - Данте не любит терять оружие. Парень бьёт левой, целясь в челюсть. Не слишком сильно, но на мгновение Данте перестаёт его видеть, а в следующую секунду мальчишка уже сидит на нём верхом, занося для удара правую. Данте подставляет предплечье. Рука почти отнимается, а мальчишка замахивается снова.  
\- Надоели твои фокусы, - Данте перехватывает его запястье в опасной близости от своего лица и одновременно бьёт его коленями в спину. Парень охает, но и не думает слетать с Данте.  
Они продолжают кататься по крышке балдахина - сверху оказывается то один, то другой. Не драка, а детская возня. В очередной раз сбросив с себя Данте, мальчишка нехорошо ухмыляется и хватает его правой рукой за яйца.  
\- Оставь меня в покое, - раздельно произносит он.  
\- А что ты мне сделаешь, если не оставлю? Трахнешь меня? - удивляется Данте.  
\- Если это единственное, что может тебя остановить - трахну, - обещает мальчишка. Про себя он, похоже, думает, что его-то ничто не остановит.  
Данте смеётся.  
\- Сука, - с чувством говорит парень и бьёт его левой в челюсть. Больно, но всё равно смешно. Данте хватает его за грудки и дёргает на себя, подставляя лоб под переносицу. Чёрта с два! Мальчишка успевает отвернуться, а разбитое ухо - это мелочи. Данте кусает его за шею, чтобы разозлить ещё больше. Мальчишка рычит. Возня продолжается, но теперь к ярости примешивается похоть - Данте хорошо её чувствует. Оказавшись сверху, он перехватывает запястья парня и расстёгивает на нём штаны. Мальчишка радостно скалится и выдирает руки из захвата, едва не ломая Данте пальцы. Оглушительная затрещина гасит свет на несколько секунд. Придя в себя, Данте обнаруживает, что мальчишка пытается его раздеть, сосредоточенно сопя.  
Дробовик валяется на полу вне досягаемости.  
\- А ты, похоже, настроен весьма серьёзно, - Данте ухмыляется.  
Мальчишка не отвечает.  
\- Ну, давай, - Данте переворачивается на спину и поднимает ноги, позволяя стащить с себя штаны. Ему интересно, как далеко парень готов зайти в своём безумии. Данте надеется, что достаточно далеко. Мальчишка устраивается между его ног и замирает, уставившись вниз.  
\- Подсказать, что делать? - Данте смеётся. Мальчишка наклоняется вперёд и суёт пальцы левой руки ему в рот.  
\- Оближи, - хрипло говорит он. Данте удивлённо поднимает брови, но делает, как сказано, чувствуя вкус крови. Парень потрясающе заботлив - он пытается размять задницу Данте перед тем, как засунуть в неё член. Данте скашивает глаза, пытаясь оценить предстоящие неудобства, приходит к выводу, что покалечить его мальчишка не сможет, и расслабляется.  
Парень сдерживается изо всех сил, и Данте снова смеётся.  
\- Чего ржёшь? - совершенно детская обида.  
\- Ты так трогательно заботишься о моём удовольствии, - Данте закидывает руки за голову. - Может, ещё и подрочишь?  
\- А надо? - резкое движение бёдрами вырывает у Данте стон. На член всё-таки ложится ладонь - та самая, демоническая. Данте выгибается, чувствуя, как по телу пробегают волны энергии.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он. Парень ухмыляется и продолжает в том же духе.  
\- Зря ты это сделал, - говорит Данте через несколько минут. В ушах трещат электрические разряды, от похоти захватывает дух, подступающий оргазм будит внутри тёмную силу.  
\- Но тебе же... - мальчишка не успевает договорить, замирает с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами. Данте знает, что он видит. Мальчишка всхлипывает и пытается отодвинуться.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Данте хватает его за плечо, роняет рядом с собой и садится сверху на всё ещё стоящий член. Парень беспомощно стонет и снова всхлипывает.  
\- Будешь знать, с кем связался, - Данте кладёт лапы ему на плечи. Мальчишка прикусывает губу и пытается улыбнуться. Снова обхватывает член Данте - на этот раз левой рукой. Прикосновение нежной человеческой кожи заставляет его содрогнуться. Улыбка парня становится самодовольной, бёдра подаются вверх.  
\- Нравится? - интересуется Данте.  
Парень молчит, продолжая ухмыляться. Данте нравится. Возбуждение слишком велико, но он не хочет кончать так быстро. Чтобы отвлечься, он спрашивает:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Неро, - мальчишка смеётся и с силой встречает движение Данте. - Хороший повод для знакомства, верно?  
Данте хохочет. Металлическое эхо носится по комнате, отталкиваясь от стен. Данте запрокидывает голову и видит, как Ребеллион, торчащий в потолке, начинает дрожать. Данте продолжает смотреть на него, стараясь двигаться как можно резче, чтобы парень не смог отвлечься от процесса. Судя по звукам, которые тот издаёт, у него хорошо получается. Даже слишком, потому что Данте не может сдержать рычания, рвущегося из груди, а потом - и длинного радостного крика. Ребеллион падает. Данте нужно просто подставить ладонь, что он и делает. Не задумываясь, он опускает лезвие на голову Неро, но тот в последний момент блокирует удар Ямато, появившимся из демонической руки.  
\- Я все ещё держу тебя за член, - напоминает мальчишка с улыбкой.  
\- И мы всё ещё не кончили, - Данте ухмыляется в ответ.  
Они продолжают, не убирая оружие. Клинки трутся друг о друга, искры летят Неро в лицо, но он не обращает на них внимания. Наконец, похоть побеждает рассудок. Два демонических вопля сливаются в один, ударная волна отбрасывает Данте в сторону.  
\- Ничего себе, - он садится и осматривается. Айвори в одном углу, Койот-А - в другом, но Ребеллион и Эбони на месте - вполне достаточно для продолжения драки. Если, конечно, парень ещё не удовлетворён.  
Неро стоит, пошатываясь, и пытается застегнуть ширинку.  
\- Успокоился? - интересуется Данте. Мальчишка краснеет, хмурится и говорит:  
\- Меч я тебе всё равно не отдам.  
Данте усмехается и поднимается на ноги. Натягивая штаны, он поворачивается к Неро спиной. Тот не атакует.  
\- Чего ждёшь? - спрашивает Данте, подбирая Айвори.  
Парень растерянно смотрит на него.  
\- Ты ж говорил, у тебя нет времени, - напоминает Данте. - Ну так вали.  
Мальчишка передёргивает плечами и уходит.


End file.
